OnEShoRT MI CORAZON
by Lunakagxinu
Summary: ella una chica liberal, el un chico muy timido y nadie sabe por que , solo ella podra entrar en su corazon , descubriendo la verdad, sera capas kagome de sosportar perderlo?


mi** CoRaZoN**

"no sabe si abrir la carta, no sabe sque dira, solo pasa por su mente que lo amo y siempre lo amara"

flash back:

ahi estaba ella una bella muchacha corriendo bajo la lluvia como lo habia estado haciendo desde hace 2 dias, buscando algo que no encontraba... un trabajo, buieno en una que otra ocacion lo encontro pero le pedian muchos requsitos que ella no podia proporcionar.

-¡maldicion! debi terminar la maldita secundaria - refunfuñaba la joven mientras se refugiaba de la lluvia y encendia un cigarrillo. De pronto aparecio un auto rojo frente a ella.

- preciosa por que tan sola, vente conmigo y te aseguro que nos divertiremos - dijo un repugnante hombre haciendo gestos obcenos. - pudrete viejo - dijo la chica botando su cigarro dentro del auto. - tu pierdes zorra - diciendo esto el hombre desaparecio de su vista.

Estaba ahi maldiciendose a si misma y a su suerte, cuando vio un telefono publico, metio la mano en su deteriorada cartera y si..aun le quedaba una moenda.

- ojala y este tonto me ayude - dijo acercandose rapidamente a la cabina telefonica.

al marcar el numero le conteto una voz masculina.

- ¿alo?- dijo un hombre .

- hola soy kagome

-ah hola.. que pasa .

-kouga necesito que me ayudes me echaron de mi departamento.

- nena que nos hallamos acostado un par de veces no significa que soy tu amigo y te hare favores ademas no puedo - diciendo esto colgo.

- patan!!! - grito kagome muy ofuscada.

Ya no le quedaba mas que hacer, sin dinero, sin lugar donde dormir, sin amigos y en una ciudad desconocida para ella .

Estaba concentrada pensando en que seria de su destino cuando su vista se poso en la calle de enfrente, y muy claro lo decia "se necesita mesera".

- ¡bingo!- dijo la pelinegra.- bueno eso es facil, "mesera" si, no tendre problemas , ademas no me pediran la maldita secundaria ¬¬ - penso.

kagome cruzo la calle con rapidez para no mojarse mas de lo que estaba. al entrar a esa cafeteria se percato de lo sencillo pero lindo y acogedor que era , en la barra habia una mujer muy bonita, kagome decidio acercarse a ella , quien luego resulto ser la dueña del lugar, que luego de una charla acepto darle el trabajo ademas de un cuarto en el almacen donde podria dormir.

- muchas gracias -dijo kagome con una enorme sonrisa.

- no te preocupes, bueno e smejor que descanses mñn es tu dia de trabajo n.n que descanses - dijo sango, asi se llamaba la dueña.

- buenas noches - dijo akgome y se retiro.

kagome iba rumbo al almacen cuando choco con un muchacho, kagome lo miro fijamente, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido , pudo ver sus hermosos ojos ambarinos llenos de una extraña timidez . y como no traia polo no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en su deliando cuerpo, aunque tmb observo una gran cicatriz cerca de su corazon.

- perdon - dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso.

- no te preocupes, ehhh dime sabes donde queda el almacen - pregunto kagome, solo por retenerlo ahi pues sango le habiaexplicado muy bien donde quedaba.

- si a..a la izquierda - dijo el algo incomodo.

- me tengo que ir - dijo y el y se marcho rapidamente.

- espe..ra - kagome solo lo vio alejarse.- uhh - suspiró

Al entrar al almacen kagome se tumbo sobre la cama. -¿quien sera el?- se preguntaba. - bueno no importa mñn sera otro dia - diciendo esto cayo dormida.

Era su primer dia de trabajo y ella estaba feliz, las horas pasaron rapidas y felices, salvo por uno que otro cliente exigente que la hacia rabiar.

habia llegado la noche fue donde ella lo vio por segunda vez.

- ¿quien es el? - pregunto kagome.

- el es inuyasha, se encanga de la limpieza...guapo no? - dijo sango al ver la forma en k kagome miraba a inuyasha .

- pero que pena que sea asi de raro y timido, bueno en fin me voy adios cuidate - dijo sango retirandose.

Asi pasaron los dias, kagome lo buscaba todas las noches tratando de hablarle , pero el simpre , timido , con el paso de lo dias el comenzaba a hablarle , hasta que una noche kagome le robo un beso y para sorpresa de kagome el le corespondia timida pero dulcemente.Desde aquella noche se volvieron amantes amantes del amor se cruzo entre ellos sin previo avizo sin importarle las circunstancias , las circunstancias de **EL **.

Pronto ella se mudo a vivir con , ella lo amaba, lo habia aceptado totalmente ( considerendo que era extremadamente orgullosa) y sabia que el tambien la amaba apesar de ser callado y timido asi lo queria pues llevaba mucho amor dentro de el , lo cual lo hacia especial, muy especial y sin malicia alguna.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto kagome tocando suavemente la cicatriz en su pecho.

- ¿quieres que te cuente? - dijo el ojidorado dulcemente , kagome asintio.

Pues, de pequeño me diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad , rara, a los 16 años me operaron para ver el problema, al final me digeron que debian hacerme un transplante de corazon o moriria .

- ahh osea por eso la cicatriz -comento kagome.

- no, no quise hacemalo, es mi corazon , parte mi vida esta aqui , mis sentimientos..todo, bueno o malo es mi **CORAZON. **- dijo inuyasha.

- ¿pero no tienes miedo?- pregunto ella

- no ademas eso fue hace varios años y como ves...aun sigo aqui, contigo.

kagome sonrio embobada por las bellas palabras de inuyasha.

kagome comenzo a besarlo y besarlo cada ves mas pues aun no habia estado con el. y deseaba hacerlo. Inuyasha la separo delicadamente y la miro con esos ojos ambar llenos de calidez y kagome entendio que el era virgen.

sonrio y lo volvio a besar, ambos se entregaron tiernamente, pues que inuyasha fuera virgen la hacia sentir como si ella tambien lo fuera, esa noche se sintio la mujer las feliz del mundo, una noche que sin duda alguna nunca olvidaria.

kagome habia despertado por los potentes rayos de sol que se posaban sobre su rostro.

- Inuyasha ..- fue lo primero que dijo kagome al despertar , se giró hacia el y vio la dulce exprecion del rostro de su amado, que sonreia calidamente aun dormido, kagome no pudo contener su emocion al verlo asi , sin duda alguna el la amaba.

- Inuyasha .. - dijo por segunda vez..pero algo raro pasaba, inuyasha no despertaba.

una sensacion de terror la invadio al recordar las palabras que anoche dijo su amado.

lo sacudio varias veces, grito su nombre y lloro , sin dudas su angel... inuyasha se habia ido...

"no sabe si abrir la carta, no sabe que dira , solo pasa por su mente que lo amo y siempre lo amara"

se arma de valor tratando de no llorar, no mas de lo que ya ha hecho, eso lo pondria muy triste desde donde quiera que estuviera, aunque ella sabia que era un angel.. su angel .

la carta decia :

mi querida kagome , si lees esto es por que, ya no puedo disfrutar mas de tus caricias o tus besos , pero sabes que nunca te dejare siempre estare a tu lado , pero sabees que no queria "dejarte" no queria, pero no estaba en mis manos, se que me amaste por eso estoy feliz, y sabes que yo tmb te ame como nada ni nadie en el mundo tu iluminaste mis dias oscuros, endulsaste con tus labios los amargos, solo quiero decirte gracias por todo.

le diste los sentimientos mas hermosos a algo que mantuve conmigo por que siempre lo **guarde** para ti y hoy que ya lo tienes puedo irme feliz.

algo siempre fue y sera tuyo...MI **CORAZON.**


End file.
